Friendship Matters Most
by edger230
Summary: Title sucks. Vanellope over hears a few of the Nice Landers talking badly about her and Ralph and becomes very upset. Only Ralph can make things better. I own nothing!


**You guys voted on my poll, and there was a three way tie! After debating with myself, I finally chose one at random and it was You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. I know I already did a Princess and the Frog story with this song, but a great idea came to my head for it.**

**By the way, check out my profile for another poll and my list of ways to know you're a Wreck It Ralph fan!**

**By the way again, I know I support Ralph X Vanellope now, but I was already super close to finishing this story when I started supporting (which was today,) so I figured what the heck? I'll finish it.**

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm still learning.**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph, but I do own a Vanellope von Schweetz doll!**

**On with the story!**

Vanellope jumped off the train that brought her into Fix It Felix Jr., which, in her opinion, could never go fast enough. She pushed her dark hair out of her hazel eyes and ran off of the platform as the train went back into the portal leading to Game Central Station. She was in a particularly good mood today since over twenty five- yes twenty five- gamers chose her as their avatar. Not only that, but she won every race. She couldn't wait to tell Ralph about it; though he probably saw a couple of wins from the top of the roof (he never missed seeing her from there.) It had only been three days since the "Turbo Incident" and those two were the best of friends.

As she ran to find the "bad guy" she heard someone say from behind the main apartment building: "I don't believe it at all. How could someone like Ralph be a good guy?"

Vanellope paused and began to feel angry. She recognized that voice instantly. _Gene._ Most of the Nice Landers had accepted Ralph or at least were trying to, but Gene wasn't one of them. He had always been the one to put Ralph down, no matter what the others or even Felix said. Ralph didn't care what Gene said anymore, but it still made Vanellope as mad as ever. No one got to talk about her hero like that!

She slowly walked over to the side of the building and peeked around the corner. She saw Gene with one of the few Nice Landers who still didn't accept Ralph and Mary who did accept Ralph and was listening but not agreeing. "If he still has his temper and wrecks things, he's a bad guy in my book." Gene said. The other man nodded. Vanellope gritted her teeth.

"I honestly don't know how he's that kid's "hero."

"Well, he did save her life, Gene." Mary said, looking slightly irritated.

"Well I heard about her and apparently she's a glitch. They could have just blown up the game or something and she wouldn't be that big of a big loss. I can honestly say, I never thought Ralph would meet someone lower than him." Gene said. Mary looked shocked.

Vanellope's heart shattered and her anger boiled over. She thought this whole problem had finally been solved. She could feel tears coming into her eyes, but she came out of her hiding spot.

"Stop talking about Ralph like that! Stop talking about BOTH OF US like that! Ralph's not a bad guy, and I may still be able to glitch, but if you keep going around talking about us like that, Ralph isn't the bad guy, YOU ARE!"

Gene looked rather shocked, as did the other man, but Mary had a look on her face that said _you kind of deserved it. _Vanellope turned and ran the other way with tears streaming from her eyes. Ralph came around the corner just in time to find Vanellope running away from the three Nice Landers. He immediately grew worried as Vanellope ran right past him, not seeing him there.

"Kid, wait!" Vanellope kept running, sobbing too much to hear him. Ralph turned to the Nice Landers, scared that his best friend wasn't her peppy, sarcastic self. "Guy's what happened?"

Mary glared at Gene. Even the one who had agreed with Gene in the first place was starting to have second thoughts. Ralph caught their looks. "Gene?"

Gene took a moment to reply, and even then, he was still shaky. "…I… I didn't mean to… make her cry."

Ralph quickly grew as angry as Vanellope had been, but unlike her, he tried his best to hide it. "What did you say?" he said, not hiding his anger well.

Gene sighed, and reluctantly, quietly told Ralph what he said. Ralph couldn't believe his ears. After recovering from shock, he finally told Gene what he thought, and this time, he didn't bother hiding his anger.

"First of all, she was never meant to be a glitch! She was the rightful ruler of her game until Turbo came along. Second of all, do you know what that poor kid's been through? She had to take being bullied by the other racers every day for years and never being able to follow her dreams, all because they thought she was a glitch! They've accepted her now, so why can't YOU? I don't care that you still don't accept _me_ but if you EVER talk about her like that again, you'll have to regenerate quite a bit in one day!" With that thought free to run through Gene's head, Ralph ran off to find Vanellope.

Ralph looked all over for Vanellope. He checked every corner of his game, and eventually found her at his new house. She was sitting on his bed in his room, looking at the wall, or what was on the wall to be exact. For on the wall, was the medal Vanellope had made for him in a beautiful frame. He slowly walked towards the bed and saw that she was still crying, her eyes were red, and tear tracks were quite visible on her face, but she seemed to have calmed down a bit from when he last saw her.

As gently as he could, Ralph sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up at him as he gently laid a hand on her back. "I can't believe you kept the medal." she choked.

Ralph smiled sympathetically. "Of course I did. It was the greatest gift anyone ever gave me, not to mention it was given to me by my best friend." he said as Vanellope gave him a small smile. He then recalled the night he told the Nice Landers that he would go and get a medal that would make Felix's medals wet their pants. Well this medal didn't _literally _do that, considering that wasn't physically possible, but it did mean much more to Ralph than all of Felix's medals combined. Looking back at Vanellope, Ralph remembered what he wanted to say.

"Kid, I'm really sorry that had to happen to you. No one deserves to say those things about you." he said, but that was as far as he got before Vanellope began to cry again. He wasted no time and brought her into his arms and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "You are NOT worthless. You're the president of your game, the single greatest racer I've ever seen, and the best friend I could ever ask for. Trust me, if Gene EVER says things like that about you again, he'll have to regenerate quite a bit."

Vanellope felt a little better but something was still on her mind. "What's wrong with him and all the other guys who don't accept our friendship, Ralph? Why do they have to be so judgmental? Why can't they understand the way we feel?" With that she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes as more tears came to them.

Ralph used his index finger to gently stroke her hair. As he held the child that had opened his heart, he recalled a song he had known for a long time, and before he knew it, he was softly singing it to her.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Ralph wasn't sure he was singing well, but it seemed to calm her down, so he continued.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Ralph could see a smile slowly forming on the little girl's face and her tears were slowing down. Her eyes were still closed, but she was definitely calming down. He couldn't help but smile as well as he continued to sing.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart _

_always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

With his song done, Vanellope looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Stinkbrain. I really needed that."

Ralph grinned, happier than ever to hear that nickname come from her mouth. "No problem Boogerface. It's my duty to protect you." he said, mostly trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"Don't expect me to always be such a crybaby though." Vanellope said returning to her sarcastic self, which made Ralph's smile grow.

"As you wish you're highness." He replied.

Ralph then heard a knock at his front door. He gently set Vanellope down, walked out of his room with her close behind, and to the front door. He opened it to find the last person he expected to be there: Gene.

Ralph was a little shocked to find him standing there, and Vanellope began to feel slightly angry as Ralph stepped in front of her.

Gene twiddled his thumbs for a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to apologize to you and Vanellope." He began while Vanellope came out from behind Ralph, slightly shocked. "I don't know why I said those things, but I know there's no excuse."

"Well, you did make me mad but I accept your apology." Ralph said. He looked at Vanellope who seemed reluctant, but she nodded in agreement, although she wanted to punch his arm one last time. From that moment on, Gene did his best to accept Ralph and never said anything like that about Vanellope again.

The End

PS I didn't type in what Gene said to Ralph that he said about Vanellope because I HATED writing it the first time.

Read, review and vote on my poll!


End file.
